User talk:Mcanmoocanu
Hello and request Hi there. I remember you from Wikipedia! I hope you're finding this site as friendly and fun as I am. Anyway, I noticed that you have a great number of nice images from GTA:VC. I was wondering if you might have any for GTA:SA, or might be able to obtain some for me. I am working on bringing all the GTA:SA info up to snuff, and would greatly appreciate some nice images for the articles I'm creating! I would include my own, but only have the game on PS2. Thanks, and happy editing! Eganio''Talk'' 02:44, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :What kind of images i just uploaded a crap load of San Andreas images and i dont know if there what your looking for. Mcanmoocanu Request Hi, and welcome to Grand Theft Wiki! I hope you're enjoying all that we have to offer. Your hard work is definitely appreciated. I would, however, like to request that you use the edit summary below the edit window to explain briefly what you're doing and why. Had I not been watching the page and known you added the information yourself, this edit would seem very suspicious, since it's removing content without explaining why. Even in this case, it would be nice to know why you added/removed content. Anyway, thanks for your efforts but most importantly, have fun! --GuildKnightTalk2me 01:57, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :I put that there, i just thought who need it Mcanmoocanu ::Sorry for butting in, but I kinda liked it. It linked to other articles on Los Santos, which I thought was a nice touch...just my two cents'. :-) Eganio''Talk'' 03:01, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :::So what your saying is you want it back Mcanmoocanu ::::Just expressing my opinion, is all. It's up to whoever is editing the page, and what he/she thinks looks best. I am all for creating tables with links to other articles, etc., but it's totally up to you how to contribute to the article. :-) Eganio''Talk'' 05:39, 14 May 2008 (UTC) (sodomize the colons!) I agree, I liked having that info there; however, the point of my comment was to request that you use the edit summary to explain what you're doing and why. If you don't mind, will you please start doing that? --GuildKnightTalk2me 12:25, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Okay, smart guy, you like getting smart with people, but i'm gonna keep my cool with you, for now. Mcanmoocanu ::Calm down people. He's She's just saying fill in the Summary box when you make an edit. It helps explain what you've done and why, and prevents any confusion. This is especially useful when you remove something, or change a page a lot. That's fair enough, right? Gboyers (?) 20:56, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::Hi, everyone. Mcanmoocanu, I hope you're not feeling ganged up on here! This is something we ask all editors to do, because it really does make things a lot easier for everyone involved. And believe me, you're not the only one who's been asked. I had to be reminded to use the summary as well! :-D Besides, it helps pinpoint particular edits you've made when they have summaries to the right of them on the edit list pages...just makes life a lot easier! Eganio''Talk'' 22:16, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay. Mcanmoocanu Hi Mcanmoocanu! I'm sorry if my earlier comment seemed "smart" to you; I assure you it was not intended that way. I was only asking a favor. In written conversation, it's easy to misunderstand a person's "attitude." No hard feelings, I hope? --GuildKnightTalk2me 03:48, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Sure. Mcanmoocanu Southside Hoods Hi, Mcanmoocanu. May I ask why you removed the gang infobox on the Southside Hoods article? I'm puzzled... Eganio''Talk'' 23:06, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :The image that was there looked like crap in it, it looked to big, no good info was on it. Mcanmoocanu ::I do agree that the image didn't look particularly good as big as it was...perhaps re-sizing it smaller would help. I did so with a few images in gang infoboxes, and I think the older screenshots from GTA III look good smaller (see the Uptown Yardies, for example). If you are seeking to put a new image in, then I can understand, but information can be added to the infobox, and the image can be re-sized smaller. I still think it will look good if we just try to tweak it. Personally, I'd prefer this to outright deletion of the infobox. What do you think? Eganio''Talk'' 02:33, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::I dont know how Mcanmoocanu ::::Well, that's what I and the other SysOps are here for! :-) The way I learned was by rote: I just went to a really good gang article (such as Grove Street Families) and just did what the editors did there, i.e. I just used their categorizations in other gang infoboxes. I eventually just learned what the categories are called, and what to put in them! As far as re-sizing images, just put the number of pixels you want it to be uner the "size" category. How about this: I'll go back to the Southside Hoods article and change things accordingly. Then, just go in and click "Edit this page" to see the formatting, etc. How's that sound? Eganio''Talk'' 02:57, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, your way 2 negative, i know how to do that of course, i been doing it on Wikipedia for a few years now, i just dont know how to change the size of the image in the gang box itself. Mcanmoocanu ::::::OK, I restored the gang box, added some info to it, and re-sized the image. Tell me what you think of the article now. Eganio''Talk'' 03:17, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Good, its great, how about the other articles that have images that look like the picture was doted together. Mcanmoocanu (Outdent) In that case, just try tweaking the size of the image to see if that helps. Failing that, find a better image in the archives or upload your own. Eganio''Talk'' 05:21, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Liberty Tree articles Please do not add the Liberty Tree logo to the pages. It is unnecessary and serves to take up more space. Thanks. A-Dust 23:24, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::i dont need your shit. Mcanmoocanu :::Mcanmoocanu: if you disagree with him, say so and discuss which is better. Don't just say stuff like that, cos it doesn't help anything. A-Dust: if you absolutely disagree on something like this (which is a matter of opinion), discuss it with him. Don't just say he's wrong and you're right. Personally, Laying articles out like this is best. The Liberty Tree logo is only 200px wide, and floated to the right so it's out the way. Instead of having a small image centred, float it to the left so that you don't waste a massive amount of space. Rearranging the images doesn't change the meaning of the article, so it doesn't have to exactly replicate the article, especially since you have the read link just below it. Also with titles, just the main title is all you need for the page name, not the subtitle as well. If you disagree, discuss it FIRST. Gboyers (?) 23:51, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Images First of all, let me thank you for uploading the images. However, I have three requests. Please make sure that the image does not exist or is better shown by another image. Also, some of the images you've uploaded are watermarked, which we delete because it violates copyright. Lastly, could you please add the screenshot tag (Template:Screenshot) and categorise the images you upload. Again, thank you for uploading the images. A-Dust 22:29, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :Hey rude ass, i dont mean to be rude, but you just come after people when they as u call it "Doing Something Wrong", okay, and how do i place that Template on the screenshots, you didnt site that. User:Mcanmoocanu ::Many things need to be addressed here; I will attempt to address a couple: ::*First of all, this wiki, like most wikis, uses a policy of Assume good faith. This means, basically, that you should assume that anything an editor does or says is meant in the best way it could possibly be taken. It is very easy to misunderstand a person's intentions when you can't see his or her facial expressions or body language. So, please do not assume that requests made by other editors are pointing out that you're "Doing Something Wrong." We are just trying to let you know what accepted procedure is. There is really no other way for us to do that. ::*Secondly, to add the screenshot template's tag, simply type in the image description box. ::Anyway, let me know if there's anything I could help you out with. --GuildKnightTalk2me 02:38, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Screenshots Hey there, my friend. I have a question: how do you capture screenshots in GTA:SA on the PC? I just installed it, and was hoping to upload images for articles on the Wiki, but am uncertain as to how to do so. How have you been doing it? Eganio''Talk'' 20:59, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :ill find it out for you soon one i re-install the game, if you havent already did, did you yet. Mcanmoocanu GeneGnome Heh, yeah, that's a name I'm quite fond of using, so I kinda grabbed it for myself...selfish, but I don't care! LOL, just kidding. Anyone is welcome to use it, but the avatar is MINE!!! :-D Eganio''Talk'' 08:56, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Recent image additions Hi, Mcanmoocanu. This note is just to let you know that I removed a couple of the images you recently included in the articles on Bone County, Sherman Dam, and Mount Chiliad. I honestly thought they were either too dark or didn't depict the subject matter well enough. Would you consider perhaps acquiring clearer replacements for the images, or better yet, try to capture shots from positions not already used in images contained in the article (e.g. an image of Bone County from the east, since the one I took is from the southwest)? I love the image of the sign you captured for Fort Carson, though. I didn't even know it was there! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 00:53, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Mafia family redirects Hi, Mcanmoocanu. I am a little concerned with the recent redirects you've made to mafia family names. You have been including the word Crime in their names. Are these genuine in-universe designations? I don't ever recall the word Crime being used to describe any organization in any GTA III Era game. Please advise. Eganio''Talk'' 21:14, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :Well than, i apologize, i guess you know what is right, no offense. User:Mcanmoocanu ::I'm not saying I know what's right, just wanted clarification is all. It's not a huge deal or anything, but we should try to maintain consistency in all our articles. If they are called XXX Crime Family by the game, then that should be their name on here, by all means. I was just wondering if I was remembering things incorrectly (wouldn't surprise me). :-) Eganio''Talk'' 21:22, 29 June 2008 (UTC) OK, now the Vercetti Gang I know for certain is named as such by the game stat. So, where did you get the name Vercetti Crime Family? And why are you changing the names of all these organizations without verifying first that the names you are using are correct? Eganio''Talk'' 05:03, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :You deleted all the page's content by redirecting Vercetti Gang to Vercetti Crime Family, and redirecting Vercetti Crime Family to Vercetti Gang. Be more careful in future. As for the name, the one that is used in-game should be used. If it is different in VC to VCS, then use the more prominent one (which would be from GTA VC). Gboyers talk 17:09, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::In this particular case, the Vercetti Gang doesn't show up in GTA Vice City Stories, as Tommy Vercetti wouldn't show up in Vice City for another 2 years. Therefore, Vercetti Gang is the only designation for this organization. Eganio''Talk'' 18:06, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::Okay. Mcanmoocanu Images Part II Hi. I noticed you've been uploading images as of late. Thanks very much for the great shots! May I ask that you include the template to your images? Also, please attribute each image, i.e. describe from where it was obtained. This is in the interest of attributing copyrights to the game designer, e.g. Rockstar Games, and is intended to prevent any issues with free use. Thanks again, and happy editing! Eganio''Talk'' 23:29, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Regarding the image you asked me to delete, it doesn't exist! Maybe it's under a different file name? Eganio''Talk'' 00:09, 27 July 2008 (UTC) RE: San Fierro Packers Hello! The San Fierro Packers are San Fierro's baseball team, as far as I can tell. They are sponsored by Fierro Fudge. Cute, eh? You can read about it in the intro on the San Fierro page...I put that in there, and I got it from a fansite, I believe. Outside of that, I really don't know much about them, as I haven't yet found any in-game references, and am only going by what's in the material included with the PS2 version. Eganio''Talk'' 05:02, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Images I re-iterate Eganio's comment - please remember to put on the page of every screenshot you upload. This is for legal reasons, not just keeping things organised. Gboyers talk 14:16, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Deletion Log I saw you requested a link to the list of deleted images on this wiki on Eganio's talk page. You find a list of deleted articles and images at this link. Hope that helps. A-Dust 13:19, 2 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Help Hey. Sorry for taking so long to reply...I've been on quite a hiatus. You can see the recently deleted and uploaded images on the page. They show up under the logs, i.e. the upload and deletion logs. Everything is subsumed under these logs, so they will change and move up the list as new instances are added, so watch for them. Just as a note, the logs are in parentheses on the Recent Changes page, making them a little easier to find. Hope that helps. Let me know if you have any more questions. Eganio''Talk'' 21:30, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Michelle Image Just letting you know that I jumped in and put the image of Michelle (IV) that you just uploaded (Image:Michelle.jpg) onto the page cos you wouldn't be able to cos the page is protected. Thanks for that, I've been hoping that someone would upload that! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 02:51, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Los Santos Your edits are good, but for some reason you're deleting all the categories and other links in the page. I think it's probably because you're using Visual Mode instead of Source Mode. Please be more careful in the future. DocVinewood (talk) 12:23, November 18, 2015 (UTC)